Chciałbym móc cofnąć czas
by sucheja
Summary: Wspólne mieszkanie z pewnych niewyjaśnionych przyczyn, rodzące się z każdą chwilą silne uczucie oraz niefortunny obrót wydarzeń, który zawali cały świat zbuntowanej jednostki. Czyli nieszczęście w nieszczęściu.


_Chciałbym móc cofnąć czas._

- Luniaczku, ale tak dla mnie?

- Nie.

Syriusz wykrzywia usta niezadowolony z nieugiętej postawy Remusa. Nie tak sobie wyobrażał tę noc. Bardziej oczekiwał dobrego traktowania i ogólnej zewsząd przybyłej troski. W końcu to on jest tutaj pokrzywdzony.

- Przecież nic ci nie zrobię – skomle niewdzięcznie.

- Nie przeczę.

- Nawet palcem nie tknę – próbuje dalej.

- W to nie wątpię.

- Więc się zgódź! – ostatecznie podnosi ton głosu, jakby w nadziei, że zdoła przekonać Remusa.

- Nie – Remus jednak stoi twardo przy swoim. Wzdycha, po czym gasi lampkę nocną, co daje znak, że to koniec dyskusji. Syriusz na tą dosadną odpowiedź odwraca się obrażony plecami do przyjaciela i nurkuje po uszy w pożyczonym śpiworze.

/

- I jak się spało, Łapo? Jak na takie psie warunki, musiałeś czuć się niczym w niebie – Remus wita jakże miło zaspanego Syriusza, popijając z rana gorącą herbatę. Z kubka aż paruje, a po kuchni roznosi się miodowy zapach.

- Jesteś bardzo zabawny, wiesz? – odparowuje sarkastycznie Syriusz. – Naprawdę, nigdy się tak nie uśmiałem.

- Herbata i kawa stoją tam – wskazuje za siebie Remus, czytając dalej Proroka Codziennego.

Syriusz rusza we wskazanym kierunku, mrucząc pod nosem kilka barwnych regułek na temat niewychowania wobec gości.

- Niepożądanych gości, tylko napomknę – wtrąca od niechcenia Remus.

- Dziękuję, że mnie poprawiłeś – Syriusz wywraca oczami, wzdychając ciężko.

- Ależ nie ma za co. Pamiętaj, że zawsze jestem do twych usług.

Siada naprzeciwko Remusa z życiodajnym, magicznie, aczkolwiek bardzo mugolsko stawiającym napojem. Żaden z nich nic nie mówi. Jeden czyta poranną gazetę, drugi za to stuka palcami w porcelanowe szkło, nie wiedząc do końca, co może ze sobą zrobić.

- Wiesz, że nie byłoby mnie tu bez powodu – ciszę przerywa Syriusz, przestając wytwarzać paznokciami poprzez uderzenia w kubek irytujący dźwięk.

- Dlatego oczekuję od ciebie jak najszybszych wyjaśnień – Remus pije herbatę, wyraźnie niezrażony jej temperaturą. Syriusz krzywi się, ponieważ nie potrafi przełknąć swojej kawy instant. Woli nie parzyć sobie ust, które na pewno będą mu jeszcze nie raz potrzebne do wykonywania bardzo czasochłonnych i dogłębnych zajęć. – Więc?

- Więc co?

- Na Merlina!

- No już, już! – Syriusz śmieje się z miny Remusa, czym rozładowuje napięcie panujące między nimi, ponieważ Lunatyk unosi mimowolnie kąciki swych ust. – Chodzi o moje mieszkanie.

- Co z nim nie tak? – Remus okazuje wyraziste niezrozumienie tej kwestii. Może i Syriusz mieszka w małej i bardzo obskurnej klitce, ale i tak większość czasu spędza poza domem, więc wystarczy mu, że ma chociaż gdzie spać.

- Wczoraj po powrocie z Ministerstwa zobaczyłem tylko jego resztki.

Remus przybiera grobowy wyraz twarzy. Jak zawsze w sytuacjach tego wymagających.

- Jak to możliwe? Jesteś dość znanym aurorem.

- To dość znanym najwyraźniej nie wystarczyło – stwierdza, opierając podbródek o splecione ze sobą dłonie.

- Masz wrogów i albo chcą cię bezpośrednio zabić, albo tylko ci grożą.

- Dziękuję Remusie, doprawdy – cmoka niezadowolony Syriusz.

- Nie ma sprawy – Remus znowu opróżnia swój kubek o kilka łyków.

- Jak ty to możesz pić? – pyta Syriusz, zapominając na chwilę o istotnym problemie, ważącym losy jego dalszego życia.

- Czy to jest teraz takie ważne? Mieszkanie masz w gruzach, a przejmujesz się moim przełykiem - przenikliwy wzrok Remusa sprawia, że Syriusz krztusi się śliną. Chrząka i zabiera się za kawę instant.

- Nie wiń człowieka za ciekawość – burczy, odstawiając kubek na stół. – I, tak, wiem, że to pierwszy stopnień do piekła. Niestety ja już i tak od dawna mam tam zarezerwowany pobyt – dodaje, gdy jego sprytne oko dostrzega rozchylające się wargi przyjaciela chcącego koniecznie wtrącić swoją dygresję.

- To ja mam to powiedzieć, prawda? – Remus bada wzrokiem przyjaciela, puszczając jego ostatnią wypowiedź mimo uszu.

- Byłoby znacznie wygodniej…

Remus wzdycha. Zdaje mu się, że Syriusz, mimo iż dziewięć lat starszy, nadal jest tym szkolnym huncwotem, zachowując twarz niewinnego diabła. A przynajmniej niewiele mu brakuje do kanonu psotnego jedenastolatka.

- No dobrze… Zamieszkaj ze mną, póki nie rozwiąże się ta dziwna sprawa.

/

Dzielenie mieszkania zarówno dla Syriusza, który się jakiś czas temu narzucił, jak i Remusa będącego zmuszonym do tego jego siłą perswazji staje się bardzo szybko czynnikiem całkowicie naturalnym. Żaden z nich nie oddziałuje na siebie negatywnie, chociaż nie zawsze obaj z tego współżycia czerpią korzyści. Remus mimo ustaleń i tak zajmuje się tym, czym zwykł zajmować zanim Syriusz zaczął na dobrą sprawę u niego pasożytować. Gotuje, sprząta, pierze, ścieli swoje łóżko i ogólnie dba o należyty porządek tak, jak robił to dotychczas. Z tą różnicą, że dochodzi legowisko Syriusza, a resztę wykonuje razy dwa. Syriusz za to pracuje nieregularnie, przez co nie ma z niego pożytku. Zazwyczaj po powrocie idzie spać albo zabawić się do klubu, bądź pije w domu w towarzystwie półmroku, który przecina przyciszona muzyka Pink Floydów.

Czyli jest tak, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało.

- Śniadanie gotowe – komunikuje Remus, wchodząc do pokoju zaledwie na krótką chwilę, by odsłonić ciemne zasłony. Przy okazji, tak dla lepszej pobudki, brutalnie ściąga z Syriusza kołdrę, czego powodem jest ukazanie światu dość ciekawych widoków. Wypuszcza ciężko powietrze z płuc, patrząc z zażenowaniem na nagi tyłek, który pokrywa gęsia skórka.

- Jesteś okropny – narzeka budzony, zaszczycając budzącego nienawistnym wzrokiem zmarnowanego robotą człowieka. Bo praca w tym wypadku jest zbyt słabym określeniem.

- Gdybym naprawdę taki był, mieszkałbyś z Jamesem i Lily albo Peterem. – Remus idealnie trafia w sedno rozumowania Syriusza.

- A co, jeśli jestem masochistą? – Syriusz za to odpiera ataki i, nie przejmując się nagością, paraduje bezwstydnie po pokoju w celu otrzeźwienia. – A do Petera nigdy bym nie poszedł. Już wolałbym spać jako pies pod mostem – wydaje cichy pomruk, stojąc przy szafie, skąd wyjmuje spodnie.

- Zważaj na słowa. Jestem pewien, że tak nie myślisz – Remus wyciąga z komody bokserki, rzucając nimi w twarz Syriusza. – I nie zapominaj o bieliźnie. Ja wiem, że bez niej może jest szybciej się rozebrać, by móc sobie ulżyć, ale w domu bez żadnych kandydatów, czy kandydatek ta umiejętność nie będzie ci potrzebna.

- Sam nie wiem, czy jesteś sadystycznym wariatem, czy geniuszem.

- A to nie idzie w parze?

Obaj się śmieją.

- Chodź na to śniadanie – Remus wychodzi, a Syriusz zostaje jeszcze jakiś czas w miejscu z miną godną myśliciela. Zaraz jednak rusza w ślady przyjaciela.

- Dziś nie jest czasem moja kolej? – pyta, pojawiając się w kuchni już całkowicie ubrany.

- Racja, ale gdybym miał na ciebie czekać, umarłbym pewnie z głodu – stwierdza dobitnie Remus. – Zapowiadało się, że pośpisz jeszcze minimum dobrą godzinę, a wolałem zjeść coś przed pójściem do pracy i upewnić się, że ty też się należycie odżywiasz – tłumaczy, lustrując wystające obojczyki przyjaciela, które zarysowane były nawet przez luźną bluzkę.

- Och, martwisz się o mnie? – Syriusz uśmiecha się zawadiacko, siadając standardowo naprzeciwko Remusa. – Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz kawę – dziwi się, widząc zawartość jego kubka.

- Nie ma powodów, byś musiał to wiedzieć.

- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi od bardzo dawna – mówi stanowczo, choć delikatnie.

- To nas do niczego nie zobowiązuje, przecież dobrze o tym wiesz – Syriusz patrzy w oczy Remusa, który chwilę przed podniósł swój wzrok prosto na niego. Trwa to zaledwie sekundę, może nawet nie i znów obserwuje delikatnie pochylonego przyjaciela, czytającego leżącą na stole gazetę. A może tylko się w nią wpatruje, by ukryć zażenowanie. Syriusz zaczyna na ten temat kontemplować, ale nie czuje się urażony tymi słowami.

- Nie jestem pewien, ale wydaje mi się, że to nawyk nabyty przeze mnie – pokuszony o dobitność Syriusz unosi wymownie jedną brew.

- Już późno. Idę do pracy – Remus składa gazetę, wstaje i po prostu wychodzi z kuchni najwyraźniej trafiony spostrzeżeniem przyjaciela z problemem.

- Zrobię dziś pyszną kolację! – ogłasza jeszcze Syriusz.

- O ile nie zapomnisz – wytyka Remus, po czym żegna się i znika za drzwiami frontowymi. Syriusz śmieje się pod nosem widocznie zadowolony.

_Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to musiałeś być akurat ty._

/

Syriusz okazuje się być człowiekiem pamiętliwym i dotrzymującym tak trywialnych i można by rzec, że czasochłonnych obietnic. Rozkłada biały obrus wyjęty z szafki i nakrywa nim drewniany stół. Ustawia po kolei talerze, sztućce i kieliszki. Wszystko dla czterech osób. Zaprosił Jamesa i Lily. Do Petera nawet nie fatygował się zadzwonić. Wie, że zdoła z tego wybrnąć dobrym argumentem.

Zadowolony wyjmuje mięso z piekarnika i kładzie je na środek stołu. Obok tego stawia czerwone wino starego rocznika oraz zrobioną własnoręcznie sałatkę. Porusza nosem niczym typowy psiak wyczuwający prawdziwą ucztę dla podniebienia, po czym kontroluje godzinę z zegarka ściennego. Wyrobił się idealnie w czasie.

- Jestem padnięty – ziewa Remus, zdejmując kurtkę i buty w korytarzu. – Hm? Czy to pieczeń? – pyta i wchodzi zainteresowany do kuchni, gdzie oniemiał. – Syriuszu, dobrze się czujesz? – upewnia się przestraszony stanem przyjaciela.

- No wiesz ty co? – oburza się Syriusz. – Obiecałem zrobić kolację, to zrobiłem.

- Cóż, ale cztery nakrycia? Ktoś ma przyjść? – zauważa Remus.

- James i Lily.

- A co z Peterem?

- Nie mógł – prosta wymówka.

- Nawet do niego nie zadzwoniłeś – stwierdza Remus, kręcąc z pożałowaniem głową. Syriusz prycha. – Nie mam pretensji, ale czasami przesadzasz – dodaje i wychodzi do łazienki. – Pójdę się ogarnąć.

- Pospiesz się, goście zaraz będą – informuje i sam idzie przebrać się w coś bardziej odświętnego (czyli dżinsy w stanie nienaruszonym oraz mniej rozciągniętą bluzkę, niż tą, co ma na sobie).

Dzwonek do drzwi.

- Stary! Jak dobrze, że nic ci nie jest! – wita się głośno i wesoło James, ściskając Syriusza. Lily uśmiecha się do niego życzliwie. Syriusz odkleja się od najlepszego przyjaciela i cmoka ją w policzek.

- Dobrze cię całego widzieć – mówi cicho, bo wie, że Remus nie może się o niczym dowiedzieć. Przy okazji karci Jamesa pociągnięciem za ucho.

- Za co?! – krzyczy z żalem.

- Nie wspominaj nic przy Remusie. Dobrze wiesz, że Syriusz sobie tego nie życzy! – szepce i puszcza go z impetem. – Przepraszam za niego. Ma niewyparzony język.

- To wiem już od pierwszej klasy – śmieje się, prowadząc ich do kuchni. – Zajmijcie miejsca naprzeciwko siebie. O, te – wskazuje. – Remus zaraz przyjdzie, dopiero co wrócił z Ministerstwa.

- I będziesz go tak męczył? – pyta Lily.

- Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale obiecałem mu kolację. Choć, co prawda, nie wspomniałem nic o gościach. Ale pokazałem, że pamiętam – Syriusz siada obok Jamesa i czeka na głównego gospodarza domu.

- Przepraszam, że tak długo, musiałem się rozbudzić – Remus przystaje przy pustym krześle. – Skąd wiedzieliście, że to moje miejsce? – dziwi się, ponieważ wolne jest tylko to, które ma zwyczaj zajmować.

- Och – Lily patrzy najpierw na niego, po czym śle wymowne spojrzenie Syriuszowi, który udaje, że to nie jego sprawka. – Tak jakoś wyszło.

- Syriusz dba o ciebie pod każdym kątem – James pochwytuje temat i to perfidnie wykorzystuje.

- James! – unosi głos Lily, mierząc go nienawistnie. – Na Merlina, twój mózg chyba został w Ministerstwie.

- Jakby go w ogóle miał – dociska Syriusz, za co obrywa w ramię. Wszyscy się śmieją, włącznie z Remusem, który siada w końcu na krześle. Syriusz czuje w brzuchu coś nieokreślonego na ten widok, jednak zwala to na głód. – No to zaczynajmy ucztę, póki nam pieczeń nie wystygła! – i zaczyna kroić chude paski, nakładając je po kolei na talerze. Po tym otwiera wino i rozlewa do kieliszków. – Za to, że Remus nie wyrzucił mnie jeszcze z domu – wznosi toast.

- I oby się to prędko nie stało, bo my cię do siebie nie przygarniemy – dodaje od siebie James, stukając się z pozostałą trójką.

- Taki z ciebie przyjaciel, co? Już nie pamiętasz tych wspaniałych szkolnych lat? Nie pamiętasz?! – biadoli Syriusz, udając przejęcie. – Dziękuję bardzo!

- Ale jest jeszcze Peter – wtrąca Lily. – W drodze wyjątku oczywiście – poprawia się, widząc minę Syriusza.

- W ogóle, zbliżają się mistrzostwa! – James się ekscytuje i błyskawicznie zmienia temat. – Grają Sokoły z Heidelbergu przeciwko Jastrzębiom z Falmouth! To dopiero będzie porządny mecz!

- Trzeba załatwić bilety jak najszybciej się da po otwarciu sprzedaży. Nie zamierzam tego stracić! – odpowiada żywo Syriusz, zajmując się całkowicie rozmową z Jamesem. Remus przeprasza Lily, która tylko macha ręką, że ma się nie przejmować.

- Przyzwyczaiłam się – twierdzi, dojadając kawałek pieczeni, którą popiła winem. – Zawsze tak jest przed jakimikolwiek mistrzostwami. To po prostu James – wzrusza ramionami, uśmiechając się.

- Masz rację, nie wolno ich winić – Remus odwzajemnia gest i sam kończy posiłek. Dokłada sobie sałatki.

- Syriusz nieźle gotuje, nie uważasz? – sprytne oko Lily przeszywa Remusa, który drgnął.

- W ciągu tego miesiąca zdążyłem się o tym przekonać – zgadza się z nią. – Choć i tak w większej mierze to ja gotowałem. Ciekawe, czy mu smakowało? – przenosi wzrok na pochłoniętego rozmową Syriusza, który zaczepia się z Jamesem. Obaj nie zwracają na nich uwagi.

- Z pewnością. Gdybym miała wybierać pod tym względem, to ty byłbyś teraz moim narzeczonym – przyznaje Lily, dotykając policzka Remusa. Syriusz to dostrzega, ale zaraz wraca do rozmowy. Wie, że nie ma się czym przejmować.

- Mój comiesięczny problem trochę utrudniałby nam życie – stwierdza żartobliwie Remus.

- Nie martw się, też taki mam. Tylko trochę innego gatunku – wtóruje mu Lily.

- Fakt. Jeszcze byśmy nie wbijali się w ten sam czas i większość miesiąca nie należałaby do tych przyjemnych.

- Cóż, co racja, to racja – zamyśla się Lily. – Ale mężczyźni tego nie mają, więc możesz poszukać szczęścia w innym gronie!

Remus krztusi się pitym właśnie winem. Syriusz i James na to reagują, Lily za to opanowuje sytuację, uśmiechając się do nich z zakłopotaniem.

- To było niespodziewane – Remus kaszle jeszcze chwilę. Wciąga powietrze, by wypuścić je z impetem. – Ach, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie, wszystko jest w porządku – zapewnia i wstaje.

- Gdzie idziesz? – pyta troskliwie Syriusz, za co ugryzł się w język, bo musiało to naprawdę dwuznacznie brzmieć.

- Położę się, przepraszam. Naprawdę jestem zmęczony – tłumaczy. – Wybaczcie, że tak wyszło, ale zostawię was Syriuszowi – dodaje i przechodzi do sypialni, gdzie przebiera się w luźną piżamę i kładzie z głośnym westchnieniem na miękkie posłanie. Zasypia niemalże od razu.

/

_Byłeś i nadal jesteś mi tak drogi…_

Pożegnanie gości i wreszcie spokój.

James i Lily wychodzą późną nocą, dlatego też Syriusz już nawet nie sprząta ze stołu, czy z salonu, dokąd przeniosła się później ta kameralna impreza, a rusza niezwłocznie do sypialni. Widząc wtuloną w poduszkę twarz Remusa, ma ochotę go ucałować. Nie robi tego, ale podchodzi do łóżka, rozbierając się w trakcie do samych bokserek, po czym wbija pod kołdrę, kładąc przodem do współlokatora.

- Wyglądasz uroczo, gdy śpisz – szepce bardzo cicho, wręcz niedosłyszalnie, odgarniając niesforny kosmyk z oczu Remusa. – Chcę cię przytulić – drąży dalej, gładząc go po policzku. – I pocałować – obrysowuje kciukiem jego dolną wargę. Jest miękka i pełna, choć wąska. – Nie mogę znieść tego, że jesteś tak blisko, a zarazem tak daleko. Pozwól się czasem dotknąć w śmielszy sposób, bo oszaleję – żali się, by zaraz potrząsnąć głową i ułożyć się całkowicie na plecach. – Odbija mi – przyznaje i zakrywa twarz dłonią, którą dotykał Remusa. – Tak bardzo mi odbija – wzdycha i próbuje zasnąć, co udaje mu się po około godzinie.

/

Mija kolejny tydzień wspólnej symbiozy.

- Muszę wyjechać na kilka dni – ogłasza Syriusz, nerwowo stukając w blat stołu. Remus przygląda się mu z uwagą.

- Coś poważnego?

- I tak, i nie. Sami nie potrafią tego zdefiniować, idioci – warczy rozeźlony. Uspokaja się, gdy widzi twarz Remusa. – Najgorsze jest to, że prawdopodobnie nie będę mógł z tobą być podczas pełni.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem, dam sobie radę – oświadcza dobitnie Remus, karcąc go wzrokiem.

- Wiem o tym, ale nie będę w stanie pracować, martwiąc się wtedy o ciebie!

- Nie przesadzaj. Po prostu próbujesz wymigać się od pracy. To normalne, gdy już zaczynasz robić to, do czego tak bardzo dążyłeś, a co ci się po jakimś czasie zwyczajnie nudzi – wyjaśnia rzeczowym tonem Remus.

- Nie powiedziałbym, ale niech ci będzie. Tylko obiecaj, że nic poważnego ci się nie stanie – błaga, chwytając Remusa za położoną na stole dłoń.

- Obiecuję – odpowiada przyciszonym głosem. Czuje w gardle gulę, ale stara się o tym nie myśleć.

- I tak chyba poproszę Jamesa o pomoc. Albo znajdę sobie zastępstwo…

- Syriuszu Black, rozum tracisz?!

- Przepraszam.

- Dziękuję za wysłuchanie. A teraz idź się spakować.

- Ta jest! – Syriusz salutuje i z niechęcią puszcza dłoń Remusa, po czym idzie do sypialni. Remus decyduje ostatecznie, że mu pomoże. Wchodząc do pokoju, stwierdza, że dobrze robi.

- Oszalałeś? I jeszcze mi powiedz, że będę musiał to po tobie sprzątać!

- Remusie! Remusie najdroższy, nie! Nie denerwuj się! – wzbrania się Syriusz, zgarniając wszystko na jedną kupkę. – Widzisz? Już lepiej!

- Na Merlina, z kim ja żyję – łapie się za głowę Remus, wzdychając z politowania. Opada na łóżko i kładzie się na plecy. Syriusz siada obok.

- No już, już, przecież wiem, że mnie kochasz – zaczepia się w niego i łaskocze. Remus zaczyna śmiać się w niebogłosy.

- Przestań! – błaga, usiłując oddalić się od syriuszowych rąk, które i tak go dosięgały. – Proszę!

- Nie ma mowy! Lubię patrzeć na twoje szczęście – przyznaje automatycznie Syriusz, przez co obaj zamierają. Spadła na nich dziwna i bardzo przytłaczająca atmosfera. Syriusz jednak się przełamuje. Siada okrakiem na Remusie, niby jeszcze trochę denerwując go lekkimi kłuciami, by zaraz się nachylić.

- Co robisz…? – pyta ostrożnie Remus.

- Shh – ucisza Syriusz i muska bardzo delikatnie jego szyję, przez którą przechodzą dreszcze.

- Jeśli to kolejny żart, to obiecuję ci, że…!

- A co, jeśli nie? – zbity z pantałyku Remus patrzy na niego w szoku.

- Idź się pakować. Za kilka godzin wyjeżdżasz do Bułgarii – ratuje się byle jakimi argumentami. Syriusz nie zwraca na nie uwagi i, nie widząc, ani nie słysząc odmowy, tym razem muska jego policzek. Równie subtelnie. Później kącik ust. Remus rozwiera je lekko, choć w środku się przed tym wzbrania. – Syriusz…

- Wiem. Trudno mi będzie wtedy wyjechać. Już mi jest trudno, a co dopiero, gdy… Tak, muszę się spakować – mówi i zajmuje się tym, czym powinien.

/

- Widzimy się za jakiś tydzień – żegna się Syriusz, przytulając na dłuższą chwilę Remusa, który odwzajemnia gest.

- Szczęśliwej drogi – życzy Remus, uwalniając się z niedźwiedziego uścisku. Uśmiecha się, a Syriusz nie może dłużej wytrzymać tego napięcia.

- Przepraszam – mówi szybko i niezrozumiale, po czym go całuje. Krótko, niezdarnie, ale przyjemnie i ciepło. – Do zobaczenia za tydzień – i znika nagle za drzwiami frontowymi, zostawiając oniemiałego Remusa samego.

- Tak… Do zobaczenia – odpowiada drżącym głosem, chwiejnie kierując się do salonu.

_Za bardzo cię kocham, by być teraz bez ciebie._

/

Czas dłuży się szalenie. Minęły dopiero trzy dni od wyjazdu Syriusza, który nie daje żadnych znaków życia, a przez co Remus jest w stanie bliżej nieokreślonej tęsknoty. Lily stara się go wspomagać i proponuje spotkanie, na co Remus przystaje tylko ze względu na chęć poczucia czyjejś obecności. Bez Syriusza w jego mieszkaniu jest niczym w opuszczonej i omijanej szerokim łukiem Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

- Przyzwyczaiłeś się, że jest obok ciebie – tłumaczy Lily. - Może i się narzucił, ale od tamtej pory ciągle jesteś jakby bardziej zadowolony ze swojego życia – popija piwo kremowe. – Być może czujesz do niego coś więcej.

- Lily, pozostańmy jednak tylko przy samym przyzwyczajeniu – prosi Remus.

- Kiedy wy wyglądacie i zachowujecie się niczym stare, dobre małżeństwo! Nawet James tak stwierdził, więc faktycznie musi być coś na rzeczy – objaśnia.

- James jest ślepy na wszystko i wszystkich.

- No fakt, trochę długo zajęło mu zrozumienie, że się w nim podkochuję, ale zaczyna coraz szybciej kojarzyć fakty. Domyślił się na naszej wspólnej kolacji, a to już sukces! – Lily rozkłada się na kanapie i kładzie bose stopy na nogi Remusa.

- Sugerujesz, że trwa to więcej, niż tydzień…?

- Ja to wiem, kochany mój!

- Na Merlina! – wzdycha Remus, odchylając głowę. – Przecież to niedorzeczne – prycha, wyśmiewając to wszystko.

- Nie oszukuj się i w to uwierz. Jestem pewna na sto procent, że się nie zawiedziesz – Lily trąca go palcami u stóp w brzuch.

- Sto procent? Sporo ryzykujesz…

- Może wyjęto mi mózg? Ewentualnie wyprano, czy potraktowano zaklęciem. Albo zwyczajnie oszalałam – wymienia możliwości. – Choć myślę, że ostatnia wersja jest najprzyjemniejsza z tych wszystkich. Lepiej, by Ministerstwo nie tykało się mojego mózgu.

- Faktycznie coś ci z nim zrobili, bo gadasz głupoty – ciska przyjaźnie Remus, mimo wszystko chcąc się jakoś obronić.

- Te tak zwane przez ciebie głupoty, to czysta prawda – wmawia mu Lily, pijąc dalej.

- James powinien mnie ostrzec, że alkohol źle na ciebie działa – zmienia temat.

- A jednak potrafisz być wredny.

- To tylko i wyłącznie wina Syriusza. Mieszkanie z nim często przyprawia mnie o napady irytacji – Remus kładzie się naprzeciwko Lily. Stopy ma po jej prawej stronie (zewnętrznej kanapy).

- Kochasz go – miły ton i te dwa słowa zawierające razem dziewięć liter doprowadziły Remusa do dzikiego kaszlu.

- Żebyś ty była tak bezpośrednia wobec Jamesa na początku waszej znajomości, na pewno mogłabyś się nim dłużej nacieszyć – odparowuje.

- Nie bój się, nadrobiliśmy to – Lily się śmieje i kopie lekko Remusa w udo. Oddaje zaczepkę.

- Nie chce wiedzieć jak.

- Domyślasz się, to oczywiste.

- Niedługo się okaże, że zostanę wujkiem – zażartował.

- Kiedyś na pewno. Ale na razie jesteśmy za młodzi.

- Racja – przytakuje Remus, stukając się z nią denkami butelek.

- Za dwa dni pełnia?

- Za nie całe dwa dni – poprawia ją i dopija w zadumie piwo.

/

_Mam ochotę płakać, ale obiecałem ci, że nigdy nie będę._

Pustka.

Serce Syriusza umiera, a wraz z nim nadzieja na lepsze jutro. Jest nieruchomy. Nadal tkwi w ogromnym szoku. Wszystko idzie nie po jego myśli. Widocznie nie na darmo wyczuwał zagrożenie. I w końcu stała się najgorsza rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek mogła się zdarzyć w jego całym życiu.

- Syriuszu, uspokój się wreszcie, do cholery jasnej! – wrzeszczy Lily, szarpiąc go za rękę i z powrotem sadzając na krzesło. Ludzie patrzą na nich z przerażeniem przemieszanym ze współczuciem, po czym wracają do tego, co robili nim przerwał im ten krzyk. – Czy ty nie rozumiesz, że będziesz tam tylko przeszkadzał?! – dyszy, ponieważ okiełznanie Syriusza nie należy do czynności prostych. James wpada lada moment.

- Już operują? – pyta na wstępie.

- Przed chwilą wjechali – informuje Lily.

- Na Merlina – wzdycha James i opada na krzesło. – To stało się tak nagle, że nie zdążyłem odpowiednio zareagować – odchyla głowę, opierając się potylicą o zimną, szpitalną ścianę.

- Możecie się łaskawie zamknąć?! – Syriusz stara się hamować przed fałszywymi odruchami. Mimo wszystko słowa działają. Lily i James zamilkli.

_Powiedz mi… dlaczego to musiało się zdarzyć akurat wtedy, gdy mnie przy tobie nie było?_

- Więc – zaczyna już opanowany Syriusz. – Jak to się stało? – przełyka głośno ślinę najwyraźniej wyczekując najgorszego z możliwych scenariuszy. James kiwa, by poszedł za nim. Obaj stanęli przed głównym wejściem do szpitala.

- Zapalisz? – James podsuwa mu otwartą paczkę papierosów. Syriusz patrzy na to ze zdegustowaniem.

- Nie dzisiaj – odpowiada. James przytakuje i przyjmuje to do wiadomości. Chowa paczkę, samemu rezygnując z tej chorobliwej przyjemności.

Nastaje grobowa cisza. W tle słychać tylko szelest poruszanych zimnym wiatrem drzew.

- Wydarzyło się to około godzinę temu – zaczyna James, spoglądając na rozjaśnione przez wstające słońce niebo. – Gonił mnie po całym lesie, nieźle się przy tym bawiłem. Zresztą, jak zawsze – prycha śmiechem pod nosem. – Ale nagle coś go rozproszyło. Próbowałem go na siebie zwabić, ale za bardzo się tym zainteresował – drąży z coraz większym trudem. – Pobiegł za tym… Oczywiście ruszyłem za nim, ale gnał tak szybko, że zgubiłem go na kilka minut – zatrzymał na krótko potok słów. – I wtedy usłyszałem huk. Skowyt. Warczenie. Coś jakby dźwięki rozszarpywania. Ukryłem się za krzakami, przemieniłem w ludzką postać i starałem odgonić to cholerstwo. Uciekło, ale zanim to się stało, Remus był już strasznie pokiereszowany – Syriusz zaciska ręce w pięści. – Leżał tam nieprzytomny, a ja nie mogłem nic zrobić. Strasznie krwawił, dlatego zacząłem leczyć to, co tylko potrafiłem, po czym zabrałem go tutaj. Narobili zamieszania, chcieli mnie też przesłuchać, ale udało mi się tego uniknąć. Jak na razie.

- Co go zaatakowało? – pyta wolno Syriusz.

- Raczej kto – poprawia James. – Fenrir Greyback. Wszędzie poznam tą obrzydliwą gębę.

- Zapłaci mi za to! – syczy wrogo Syriusz, znowu wpadając w szał. – Czy on ma frajdę z tego, jak niszczy mu życie?! Już dosyć, że ugryzł go, gdy był dzieckiem! Niech no tylko go znajdę…

- Uspokój się. Nie ma sensu go szukać. Lepiej zostań teraz przy Remusie – przekonuje James. – Załatwię ci w Ministerstwie zastępstwo na pewien okres, żebyś mógł dojść do siebie.

- Dziękuję – Syriusz uścisnął przyjaciela, a do jego oczu napłynęły łzy.

/

Rok później.

Syriusz siedzi przy łóżku Remusa, trzymając go za dłoń, która wciąż się nie porusza. I tak co każdy nowy dzień odkąd tylko go tu przewieziono i pozwolono odwiedzać.

- Ja wciąż mam nadzieję – szepce, wyczuwając obecność Lily. Stoi przy drzwiach.

- Nie jesteś sam – pociesza go. – Ale nie możesz tu tak często przychodzić. Nie zaniedbuj swojego życia – podchodzi do niego i chwyta delikatnie za ramiona.

- Muszę…

- Powiadomią nas, nie martw się.

- Nic nie rozumiesz – wytyka Syriusz.

- Wręcz przeciwnie. Dlatego chcę, byś w końcu przestał tu przychodzić. To cię wyniszcza – mówi kojąco Lily.

- Zawsze przy nim będę – zapewnia Syriusz. – Gdy się obudzi, to ja będę pierwszą osobą, którą zobaczy – podnosi się na duchu. – Tak bardzo bym chciał, by wtedy odwzajemnił mój uścisk dłoni… By powiedział, że przeprasza, że musiałem na niego tak długo czekać – popada w trans. – Wierzę, że walczy tam w środku o wolność. Wierzę, że lada dzień się obudzi.

- Syriuszu, pora już iść – przerywa mu Lily, czując, że zaraz się rozpłacze.

- Zostanę tu.

Lily wzdycha.

- Nie daj się złapać. Do zobaczenia.

I Syriusz siedzi. I o niczym nie myśli. O nic się nie modli. Tylko patrzy w zamknięte oczy Remusa, aż w końcu daje sobie upust i płacze. I w takim stanie zasypia.

- Dlaczego płakałeś? – słyszy chrypliwy i słaby głos. Dobrze znany głos.

- Remusie! – unosi się szczęśliwy. – Remusie, obudziłeś się! – zaczyna szybko oddychać. Prawie nie nadąża łapać powietrza.

Remus uśmiecha się, co jest praktycznie niewidoczne, gdyż wygląda bardzo nędznie. Ma sine i mocno podkrążone oczy oraz dużo blizn. Jego skóra wygląda przez to staro.

- Obiecaj mi… że nie będziesz… już nigdy płakał.

- Jeżeli tylko przy mnie będziesz! – Syriusz całuje jego odrętwiałą dłoń.

- Zawsze w twym sercu, Syriuszu – zapewnia.

Syriusz patrzy nań przestraszony.

- Kocham cię… wiesz o tym?

- Remusie… co ty…? – płomyk radości gaśnie.

- Przepraszam… że to wyznanie… musiało akurat tak wyglądać.

- Ale o czym ty…?

- Chciałem to… po prostu powiedzieć…

- Remusie…

Ale Remus już nie odpowiada. Zamyka ponownie oczy, a aparatura wydaje tylko długi, tak bardzo znienawidzony przez Syriusza dźwięk.

_Nadal nie wiem, czy to było tylko złudzenie, czy prawda, ale…_

/

Na pogrzebie są tylko bliscy przyjaciele oraz rodzina. Syriusz nie życzył sobie nikogo więcej. Nawet Petera, który i tak stwierdził, że nie może (bo zadzwoniła do niego Lily, dowiedziawszy się, że Syriusz tego nie zrobił). Wszystko dzieje się płynnie, choć czas ciągnie się nieubłaganie. Dla Syriusza każda minuta to wieczność. Chce płakać, ale wie, że nie może. Powstrzymuje się całą ceremonię. Póki cmentarz nie ucicha i nie zostaje tu tylko on.

Ukląkł osłabiony i spuścił głowę.

- Jesteś bardzo okrutnym człowiekiem.

I białe lilie przyozdobiły pochówek Remusa, oddając jego naturę. Jego delikatność, inteligencję i urok.

_Też cię kocham, Remusie. I nigdy nie przestanę._

* * *

Tytuł tego krótkiego opowiadania to pierwsze słowa zapisane kursywą. Nawiasem mówiąc, są to myśli Syriusza, a czego idzie się domyślić pod koniec.

**WAŻNE!**  
Jest tu wspomniane o tym, że Remus nie może się czegoś dowiedzieć. Napisałam to z myślą o kolejnej części poświęconej tylko tej sprawie, dlatego (jeśli spodoba wam się mój styl) wyczekujcie jej z zapartym tchem! Może kiedyś to w końcu napiszę xD

Nie wiem, do jakiej kategorii to zaliczyć. Myślę jednak, że jest to tanie romansidło z niezbyt ciekawym zakończeniem, przez co zapewne fani tego pairingu mnie zabiją, powieszą, wykastrują, czy co tylko im przyjdzie do głowy. Ale to nie jedyny remusz! Na pewno napiszę więcej, o to bym się nie martwiła! Mam zamiar was katować swoimi durnymi i bezsensownymi wypocinami, serio. Po prostu uwielbiam znęcać się nad ludźmi ; p

Cóż, pozostaje mi życzyć przyjemnej lektury!

Oczywiście, jak każdy autor, oczekuję opinii, dlatego miło mi będzie, jeśli pozostawicie po sobie jakiś komentarz, w którym wyrazicie swoje zdanie. Jak to się mówi, napełniają one weniacza (a mój ostatnio jakiś taki pusty... tym bardziej teraz, gdy wyssałam go z tych resztek).

**Edit:**  
Jeśli przy końcu, drogi użytkowniku, płakałeś, wiedz, że me marzenie się spełniło!


End file.
